Second Chance
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: Shawn has had two major girlfriends, and neither has worked out. But when Abigail finally decides to go out with him, Juliet asks him out during that date. Now what? Rewrite of the Season 3 Finale.


I found this while I was digging through my fanfic folder on my computer: the single exception to my Sonic writings. This is set during the Season Finale of Season 3, with the Yin-Yang killer. The ending truly ticked me off, so I rewrote it. This is the result.

~Wolf~

* * *

Shawn stood at the counter to the concession stand for the drive in theatre, impatiently awaiting his order of popcorn and drinks. Outside waiting in his best friend's business car was his crush from high school and the girl he had stood up so many years before: Abigail. He had finally gotten her to go out with him, and it was easy to tell he was a nervous wreck. He ran his fingers through his uncombed hair, focusing on his breathing as he prepared to begin the date he had dreamed of for so many years. He transferred his weight from his heels to his toes, rocking back and forth. His bright blue eyes reflected his worry, and for once, his psychic cover-up couldn't help him through.

Finally, he was handed a tray with the food, and he flashed a pleased grin at the clerk before turning around, straight into Juliet. Her blonde, wavy hair was not held up into a bun like it usually was, but instead tumbled down to her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Silently, Shawn wished she'd keep it that way a little more often. _No! _He had a promise to keep. He had to get out and go to Abigail.

"Uh, Shawn? I… I know this is a bad time, but I wanted to talk to you," murmured Juliet, fiddling with her hands as her nervousness searched for an outlet. Okay, so at least it wasn't just him, but what reasons did she have for being jittery?

"Alright, shoot."

"Um… I want you to know how impressed I am, you know, with all your detective work today. The Yin-Yang killer has avoided police for a long time. You did great."

"Uh, thanks."

"And… and… I know this is sudden, but, um… I'd like to ask you to dinner tonight. To, uh, celebrate."

Shawn's eyes widened, and he tightened his grip on the food tray. Otherwise, he was sure he would've dropped it. Did Jules _really_ just ask him that? "Did… did you… you're asking me out?" he stuttered, shocked.

"Um… Yeah, I guess so," chortled Jules apprehensively. "Yeah, I am."

Shawn gazed at her, confused and indecisive. The girl he had been flirting with for two years, turning him down and insulting him at every turn, had just asked _him_ out to dinner when he was on a date with _another_ girl. Fate _would _be this cruel to him, wouldn't it? Shawn sighed, scratching his head absentmindedly. He could dump Abigail altogether, and follow the girl he had been falling for, or return to Abigail and blow Juliet off, even though he had waited for this for two years now. With a reluctant smile, Shawn shook his head, his eyes soft and apologetic. "I… You have the… the worst timing of anyone I've ever known."

Jules looked confused and slightly offended. "What?"

"I… I'm already _on_ a date, Jules!"

"What?! Oh… I… I'm sorry, Shawn! I… I didn't know!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah… Just… I…"

"Is it Abigail?"

Shawn's breath caught. He'd forgotten the two had met at his high school reunion. "Uh… yeah. It is."

Jules looked hurt, but she nodded. "Go get her, Shawn. Don't leave her waiting. It's already been thirteen years."

Shawn gazed at her for a little bit longer, wondering when she had learned all this personal stuff about him. He'd have to talk to Gus about it later. He turned and walked out the door, his hands shaking and barely holding the tray. Outside the door was Abigail, waiting somewhat impatiently.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah…" muttered Shawn, still pained by having to leave Jules. "I, uhm, got the popcorn. They were out of butter."

Even though he tried to hide his whirlpool of emotions, Abigail still saw it, and commented on it. "Are… are you sure you want to do this?"

Shawn bit back his eager reply of "Sure!", as for once in his life, he was not. Did he _really_ want Abigail? She was cute, pretty, smart, and everything he had ever wanted, but what about Jules? She was everything Abigail was and more. But how could he back out on her again? _Wait… _Didn't she just give him that out? The option he wanted so he could chase after Juliet? She had, and he, hesitantly, decided to take it. "Y-you know what… I don't… I don't think so. I… I'm not--"

"Don't bother, Shawn. You were never seriously interested in me," murmured Abigail.

"Abigail, I--"

"It's alright." She smiled a bit, even though it hurt to do so. "Your heart is with Juliet. Go get her."

Shawn shook his head, confused. Isn't that what Juliet had said to him not too long ago? For once, his emotions were so muddled his thoughts made no sense. With an apologetic smile, he sat the tray down on a bench, hugging Abigail. "Thank you," he whispered.

Abigail bit back tears and nodded. "Now hurry, before she's gone for good."

Shawn grinned and took off running, quickly bringing to the forefront of his memory where she had parked. At least his "psychic" powers had returned. The parking lot had never felt quite so large. At the other end of the gravel lot was Juliet's compact, backing up and about to take off onto the highway. Shawn's car (Which was really Gus's car) was back at the other end of the lot. Going to get it and chasing after her would take too much time. He had to run and catch her now.

Pushing himself as hard as he could, Shawn barely managed to reach the little car before it hit the road. His hand grabbed onto the passenger's door and he jerked it open, jumping in as Juliet hit the brakes. Panting and slouching in the seat, Shawn could barely breathe, much less make some snappy comment to explain his actions. He glanced at Jules, smiling a little. He could tell she'd been crying, and her blue green eyes reflected the surprise and sorrow she had been trying to bottle up.

Finally, when Shawn felt as if he could breathe again, he spoke: "Hi, Jules. Where did you wanna eat?"


End file.
